


Reencuentro

by Valkyrie_Books



Series: Cuentos Cortos de las Novias de CdM [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Navidad, Reencuentro, bailes raros, disfraces de navidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Books/pseuds/Valkyrie_Books
Summary: El mejor reencuentro, es con la persona de la que no te querías despedir. KentinXOC
Relationships: Candy/Ken (My Candy Love)
Series: Cuentos Cortos de las Novias de CdM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566724
Kudos: 2





	Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y trama principal le pertenecen a Beemove y a ChiNoMiko del juego otome Corazón de Melón. Todos los créditos por sus personajes a ellos.  
> El personaje OC le pertenece a una amiga mía a quien esto está dedicado.

_El mejor reencuentro, es con la persona de la que no te querías despedir._

La castaña estaba agotada, estaba teniendo un pesado doble turno de último minuto por orden de su jefa, las vacaciones de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y el Cosy Bear Café estaba a rebosar de clientes. La calefacción estaba encendida dando un aire cálido y agradable a aquellos que se habían aventurado a salir a tomar algo a pesar del frío invernal.

Podía sentir las gotas de sudor que caía por su frente, bajando por su cuello y perdiéndose en el inicio de su escote. El dolor de cabeza provocado por el tirante cabello atado en una coleta iba aumentando a raíz del ruido y podía sentir la mirada asesina de Clemence en su nuca.

—Hyun ¿Podrías cubrirme un momento? Tengo que ir al baño.

—Por supuesto, Hina.

A pasos lentos, se dirigió hacia el pequeño cubículo. Su reflejo le devolvió un aspecto bastante contradictorio: su atuendo, colorido y de época gracias al delantal con fondo de la "Aldea Navideña" y el gorro de Santa que tenía que usar no lograban ocultar sus rasgos agotados, ni a las ojeras marcadas por la falta de sueño, la piel pálida, la nariz roja o los ojos acuosos.

Tenía varios trabajos que entregar para después de las fiestas, no lograba encontrar tiempo para avanzar con su tesina, su empleadora continuamente la llamaba para que cubriera turnos más largos argumentando que por la época necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, lo cual Hina podía entender pero al principio ni siquiera quería pagarle las horas extras. Hizo falta una larga discusión que casi acabó con ella despedida de no ser por la intervención de Hyun. Sumado al refriado que no ayudaba en nada.

Se permitió respirar con profundidad, disfrutando del silencio de la habitación. Se echó un poco de agua para despejarse cuando un pensamiento repentino apareció en su mente.

—Hoy me toca quedarme a hacer el inventario y cierre de caja—. Se lamentó. Adiós a su cómoda y cálida cama.

Después de unos momentos para reponerse decidió volver a trabajar. Hyun estaba en la barra preparando los últimos pedidos y no había rastros de Clemence a la vista.

—Yo llevaré estos, solo dime a qué mesa cada uno.

—De acuerdo, ten —dijo con una sonrisa incomoda, entregándole una serie de pedidos diferentes en tres bandejas y, un papel con cada pedido y la mesa a la que correspondía. Era una suerte a que esa altura ya no confundiera las órdenes ni se le cayeran las bebidas. Poco a poco, la joven se había vuelta casi una experta y, por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que eso a Clemence no le gustaba ya que no tenía ninguna razón para regañarla—. ¿No quieres que te ayude?

—Nah, estaré bien —respondió con una mueca disimulada, sintiendo como el peso de las bandejas le provocaban un leve tirón en el hombro—. Ve a atender a los que están llegado.

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes ¡Tengo todo bajo control!

Fue una a una dejando las órdenes, desde la más cercana a la barra a las más alejadas. Se detuvo un momento a revisar la lista para saber a dónde tenía que llevar el último pedido.

_> >Especial navideño a la mesa 10. Genial, lo que me falta, he hecho el númerito más de una docena de veces ¿De dónde habrá sacado Clemence ese ridículo baile?<< pensó irritada. >>Cálmate Hina, a éste ritmo terminaré pareciéndome al Grinch<<_

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó al joven sentado en la mesa. Se acomodó el gorro dispuesta a acabar con aquello de una vez, preparándose mentalmente para la actuación digna de Broadway que debía realizar:

_Siempre hay una canción_

_Que te puede cambiar_

_Siempre hay alguien con quién soñar_

_Tanto amor para dar._

_Siempre hay una emoción_

_Un deseo de paz_

_Siempre hay alguien para brindar_

_Por la felicidad_

Cantó cuestionándose nuevamente de dónde habría sacado la canción. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa, rodando los ojos ante el jadeo de sorpresa del cliente, ya le había dicho a Clemence que si la ponía a cantar los asustaría, quería terminar con esa tortura por lo que continuo con el teatro—: ¡Aquí está su Santa Orden Especial! ¡El Cosy Bear Café adora las fiestas y por eso le desea una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo!—.Repitió por millonésima vez en el día, pensando que para cuándo acabará todo, tendría pesadillas con la navidad.

_Navidad, navidad._

_Siempre unidos, navidad._

_Alegrías compartidas para dar._

_Navidad para amar_

_Y un deseo en navidad_

_Todos juntos, una vez más._

Tuvo que hacer movimientos con los brazos y piernas, estaba segura que parecía que se estaba electrocutando; finalmente acabó realizando un giro sobre sí misma y sacando del bolsillo un puñado de confeti y brillantina que prácticamente arrojó en la cara sorprendida del cliente siendo, entonces, consciente de quién era el hombre frente a ella.

—Bueno...ciertamente...es una alegría verte —le dijo el castaño mientras tosía por el golpe de brillantina y conteniendo las ganas de reír.

—Kentin. -murmuró.

Hina sintió como su rostro se calentaba producto de la vergüenza. ¡Había hecho ese estúpido acto frente a Kentin! Tenía ganas de llorar por su bendita suerte.

—Lindo atuendo.

—Gracias...t-tú...

—¿Estás bien? Luces agotada y tienes el rostro rojo ¿No tendrás fiebre?

—So-solo...—. Intentó aclararse la voz al darse cuenta que estaba tartamudeando, y serenarse antes de responder—: Solo es un inicio de resfriado

—No te ves bien, Hina —dijo preocupado—. ¿Has ido al médico?

—Estoy bien, en serio; yo...

—¡Hina! Deja de perder el tiempo y atiende a los demás clientes—. El grito de Clemence retumbando casi en su oído.

—Sí, lo siento. Aquí tiene su orden. —manifestó retirándose rápidamente de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la cocina dónde nuevas bandejas la esperaban. Sacó su teléfono cuidando que la rubia no la viera y no recibiera un nuevo reclamo, el grupo que compartía con Alex y Rosa resaltó en la pantalla.

Sabía que ellos se reirían de mí en cuanto lo supiera, pero en este momento necesitaba descargarme con alguien.

>>Debí suponerlo, esos dos no pierden el tiempo y ahora que Alex sale con Morgan era obvio que yo sería el nuevo objetivo de bromas<< pensó frustrada por el giro que había tomado la conversación. Guardó el teléfono antes de ser descubierta. Sigilosamente, salió de la cocina a enfrentarse a la realidad.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta, que donde antes había estado sentado el castaño, ahora había una familia. Hyun pasó por su lado llevando una bandeja y lo jaló con brusquedad hacia ella casi tirando todo,de no ser por los reflejos del muchacho.

—¡Wow! —jadeó sorprendido pero recobrando rápidamente la compostura—. ¿Qué...? ¿Hina? ¿Qué ocurre?

—El chico que estaba sentado en la mesa diez... ¿Sabes dónde está?

Hyun la observó con cuidado, de manera repentina, los ojos de la chica que amaba tenían un brillo que no había visto antes, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al considerar que ese joven del que ella hablaba seguramente era alguien muy importante para ella, y aún más al recordar la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con él.

—Él...él se fue hace un momento —respondió.

—¿Dijo...dijo algo?

—No —mintió. La culpa lo embargo al ver el semblante decepcionado de su compañera, nunca había hecho algo como eso pero la quería demasiado como arriesgarse a perderla—. Hina...

—¿Por qué estás distrayendo a Hyun?—. Lo que sea que él fuera a decirle quedó suspendida en el aire ante la repentina interrupción de Clemence, quien los miraba con un semblante serio y destilando envidia y celos en cada palabra—. ¿A caso no ves la cantidad de clientes que aún faltan por atender? Dejen de conversar y vuelvan a sus trabajos.

[...]

El resto de la noche sucedió con tranquilidad hasta la hora de cierre. Mientras limpiaban las mesas, Hyun observaba disimuladamente como Hina estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Había pasado las últimas horas pensando en su accionar, se reprochaba por su mentira. Él no era así, no quería ser así, debía decirle la verdad, debía avisarle.

Respiró profundamente antes de acercarse a ella, pero antes de que pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca, Clemence lo interceptó.

Los recuerdos inundaban la memoria de Hina. Haber visto esa tarde a Kentin después de cuatro años sin saber nada de él la había desestabilizado. Alex y Rosa tenían razón, no lo había olvidado.

Y no es como si alguien pudiera culparla, él había sido mucho más que solo su primer novio. Había sido su amigo y compañero, habían vivido tantas cosas juntos y había sido tan feliz estando perdida en sus besos tiernos y abrazos interminables, que aún todavía se recriminaba por no haber correspondido sus sentimientos hasta que se habían separado tras ingresar al Swett Amoris.

Un recuerdo particular vino a su mente.

Un momento tenso en un vestuario escolar, un beso cargado de emociones, su piel erizándose y una corriente eléctrica atravesándola desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza; la hermosa sensación de estar volando, como si enormes fuegos artificiales resplandeciendo en el fondo. Fue el momento más hermoso y mágico de su vida.

—Hina, nosotros ya nos retiramos. —comunicó la rubia acercándose a ella, la fémina pudo ver a Hyun colocándose el abrigo con una expresión de tristeza surcando sus facciones. Hina se preguntó que sería lo que lo atormentaba—. Asegúrate que todo esté en orden, cierra bien y no te olvides de colocar la alarma.

—Está bien.

—Hina, ...quería decirte que...

—Hyun, tu turno ya acabó, puedes retirarte.

El muchacho suspiró resignado se despidió de su compañera y ambos se fueron dejándola completamente sola en el silencio de la cafetería.

[...]

Una hora más tarde, la azabache por fin podía retirarse del establecimiento. Realizó todo el procedimiento asegurándose cuidadosamente de que todo estuviera bien cerrado. 

El dolor de cabeza habia disminuido un poco pero aún dolía y el agotamiento era mayor al de la tarde, tomaría una cucha caliente y se iría a la cama. Se colocó su abrigo mientras revisaba la hora en su teléfono.

_23:05_

Era demasiado tarde y el frío había aumentado, estaba comenzando a nevar y ella aun sentía un poco de miedo del camino a su habitación después de su horrible primera noche devuelta en la ciudad. Estaba enormemente agradecida de haberse encontrado con Nathaniel a pesar de no saber cómo sentirse con su nueva actitud.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando notó la presencia de una sombra parada en las sombras frente al local. La siluetea era la de un hombre. El desconocido se acercó lentamente a ella, Hina estaba paralizada por el pánico.

Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sintió la mano del hombre tomándola de los hombros.

—¡Ayuda!

—¡Hina, soy yo!—. Esa voz, era...

—¡¿Kentín?! —chilló reconociendo sus ojos verdes en cuanto su vista se adaptó a la oscuridad—. ¡Me has asustado! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte—. Se disculpó avergonzado—. Yo...solo...he...estaba preocupado por tu salud así que... le pregunté a tu compañero por el horario de cierre de la cafetería para que habláramos pero, me pareció que era demasiado tarde para que volvieras sola.

—Pero Kentin, eso fue hace una hora.

—Lo sé, me sorprendió un poco cuando vi que tu compañero y tu jefa salieron y tu aún seguías adentro y eso me preocupó más —dijo serio.

—Hoy era mi turno de cerrar el local, es por eso que me tuve que quedar una hora más.

—Lo imaginé, pero sigue siendo muy tarde, Hina—. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación al observar a su exnovia.

—No te preocupes, Kentin. No es la primera vez que me toca este horario, ya estoy acostumbrada.

— Déjame acompañarte a casa, al menos así me sentiré tranquilo.

La chica le costó contener la emoción que sintió ante su pedido, pero hizo el esfuerzo de que no se notara, aceptando su compañía en el camino a su dormitorio.

—No sabía que trabajabas aquí —confesó, un ligero sonrojo adueñándose de sus mejillas—. De haberlo sabido...habría venido antes—. Ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras la nieve caía sobre ellos.

—Yo...comencé en septiembre.

—Eso explica porque no te había visto antes.

—Rosa me dijo que te habías unido al ejército.

—Sí, vengo a casa solo por las fiestas —respondió guardando las manos en los bolsillos—. Tú... ¿Qué...qué te trajo de regreso?

—Anteros Academy es la única universidad en todo el país con la especialización que quería —respondió sin notar la mirada decepcionada del muchacho.

Luego de eso, la conversación fluyó fácilmente entre los dos, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Hablaron de todo y nada, comentando sobre lo que había pasado en sus vidas esos cuatro años. Cuando llegaron a la residencia se despidieron, prometiéndose mantenerse en contacto...y callando todo lo que se habían guardado.

Él deseaba decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado, lo mucho que había anhelado tenerla en sus brazos y que cada noche soñaba con su recuerdo. Ella no le dijo que muchas veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, podía sentir su tacto recorriendo su piel, sus labios besando su alma, su amor saliendo de cada una de sus palabras.

Ambos callaron lo mucho que se deseaban, lo mucho que se necesitaban; creyendo que de nada servía abrir sus corazones, su relación ya no existía y ninguno de los dos había intentado cuidarla, la habían dejado que poco a poco se desvaneciera y ya nada se podía hacer.

El tiempo, la distancia y sobre todo, el silencio, los había vencido.

Hina entró en su dormitorio cubierto en penumbras, podía sentir la respiración acompasada de Yeleen que murmuraba entre sueños algo sobre Castiel y panqueques. No quería saber que estaría soñando.

Se sentó agotada en su cama repasando las palabras que compartió con su antiguo amor cuando su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Era un mensaje de Alex en el grupo.

Observó la fotografía durante unos momentos recordando esa hermosa noche, y tomando una decisión, buscó el número en sus contactos; pero antes de que pudiera marcar, una llamda entrante figuró en la pantalla.

La castaña sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de emoción al ver el nombre en el teléfono, con los dedos temblando abrió la llamada.

—Hola.

— _Lamento llamarte ahora pero...quería saber qué harás mañana por la noche_ —. Su garganta seca le impedía pensar en una respuesta decente, sin darse cuenta del silencio en el que había dejado a su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Hina?

—Estoy libre... ¿Qué planes tienes?

**Author's Note:**

> La canción pertenece al especial navideño de la banda argentina Teen Angels, es una de las pocas canciones navideñas que me sé y siempre me ha encantado.
> 
> Quiero agradecerle de todo corazón a dos amigos míos por haberme ayudado con la conversación de wpp.


End file.
